


pinkie promise

by avantaes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Confessions, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, High School, Introspection, Love Confessions, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avantaes/pseuds/avantaes
Summary: You make a pinkie promise, you keep it all your life. You break the pinkie promise, I throw you at ice. The cold will kill the pinkie that once betrayed your friend. The frost will freeze your tongue off, so you never lie again. But did I ever lie though?
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	pinkie promise

**Author's Note:**

> i've been rusty for a while now, since the last time i wrote something was last year. i'm trying to get back on track by writing this work. this is a piece i wrote for my tumblr friend, nona. i made this piece into atsukita because i'm interested and would like to see how this work would look like if i pair up kita with atsumu. i hope you enjoy it! happy holidays to everyone!

> **_“Things to lose; I thought I had none of those._ **
> 
> **_I was going to get accustomed to loneliness but…”_ **

* * *

Kita Shinsuke has never been the type of man to reveal his true feelings nor his motives.

  
So, it came as a surprise to Atsumu when Shinsuke tells him this, two days before Christmas:  
“Meet me on the 26th of Saturday.”

Shinsuke did not spare him a glance as he looks out the window with his gaze fixated on the volleyball gymnasium a few meters away from the main building of Inarizaki High. “Sure,” Atsumu reluctantly replied, looking at Shinsuke still. “But why? Aren’t ya third years busy with the preparation for your finals?” Atsumu stared long enough at Shinsuke, enough to drill a hole on Shinsuke’s head. The latter, however, has yet to give him a reply. He simply gazes at the gymnasium with a tint of melancholy on his eyes; a look Atsumu just can’t seem to understand.

“Just meet me on the said date.” Shinsuke finally replied with a firm intonation, not breaking away his gaze from the gymnasium.

“But why—"

“Do you need any other reason to go? Can’t it be just because I ask you to come?”

Shinsuke finally looks at Atsumu. He knows the younger male is on the verge of bombarding him with more questions than what’s necessary. His right hand which was once inside the pockets of his school slacks make its way to the top of Atsumu’s head, patting him whilst messing with his hair to silence him so there’d be no more inquiries that needed to address. Atsumu’s pair of hazel brown orbs widen, obviously shocked at the stunt the ever-so-serious Shinsuke has pulled off. 

He was only brought back to reality when the bell after lunch rang, thus making Shinsuke pull away from his hand which was on top of his head just a few seconds ago. 

“Then, I’ll see you again at practice.” And with that, Shinsuke went back to his classroom.

* * *

  
The day went by so fast. Before they both knew it, it’s finally Saturday; the day where they are supposed to meet up.

Atsumu’s eyes wander around the train station and find a familiar figure leaning on the column next to the ticket booth of Amagasaki-shi Hyogo-ken Train station. He jogs towards Shinsuke, slightly giddy by the fact that this is the first time he and Shinsuke are going out, outside of any school activities and the likes. “I’m sorry to keep you waiting.” He utters as he stopped in front of Shinsuke.

“Don’t mind. Let’s go.” The older male says as he leads the way.

“Aren’t we getting tickets first?” Atsumu asked.

“I already got them before you arrive.” He simply replied.

If Atsumu were to be blunt, whatever Shinsuke is doing right now certainly seems so odd that he can’t help but doubt whether the man in front of him is really the same volleyball captain he would never dare to mess up with.

_I’d be seeing another side of Kita-san._

Atsumu can’t help but feel a tinge of happiness by that alone.

Atsumu has always been harboring feelings for his volleyball captain. The first time his eyes laid on the said male, he felt an excitement rushing through his veins that he cannot put into words. His eyes were glistening with sheer curiosity. That same day, his twin, Miya Osamu, described it as something similar to a person landing their gaze onto their new favorite dish. Atsumu hissed at what he thinks is a silly description and paid no more attention to his brother and instead fix his gaze on the man sitting two rows before him.

Kita Shinsuke and his life are a mystery Atsumu wants to unravel. And today, he’s finally getting a glimpse of what lies beyond the strong and strict persona Shinsuke employs within the school premises.

* * *

“So, this is the place…?”

Atsumu had already expected that the place Shinsuke would bring him to is something extraordinary. True enough, it's still winter—however, he never thought Shinsuke would bring him to an ice-skating rink out of all places. The said place is one of the last places Atsumu thought Shinsuke would bring him to.

“Kita-san, why are we—”

Before Atsumu can even finish his sentence, Shinsuke’s figure is no longer beside him. Instead, he sees Shinsuke going toward the entrance of the said rink. He stops for a while and turned around to look at the still shocked Atsumu who is yet to process everything that’s happening before his eyes. Shinsuke lets out a soft chuckle before walking back towards Atsumu.

“ _You make a pinkie promise, you keep it all your life._ ” He utters as he closes the distance between him and Atsumu. The younger male’s eyes widen at the familiar phrase Shinsuke is uttering. “ _You break the pinkie promise, I throw you at ice. The cold will kill the pinkie that once betrayed your friend. The frost will freeze your tongue off, so you never lie again._ ”

Shinsuke is now just half a meter away from Atsumu yet the younger male can feel his face heating up at the mere familiar phrase the older male is uttering. He knows it because it is a phrase said by none other than him himself. “That phrase…”

“Mhm.” Shinsuke nods. “Exactly. It’s a phrase you told me from the game you and Osamu are currently addicted to.” He lets out his hand and revealed a neatly folded paper which Atsumu recognizes as well. “That’s—” “Your confession which you placed on my locker two months ago.” He finishes Atsumu’s sentence for him.

The confused look plastered on Atsumu’s face— Shinsuke finds that look oddly cute. He chuckles as he takes hold of Atsumu’s hand without any warning and pulled him into the entrance of the rink. “You see,” Shinsuke begins explaining. “I’m an only child so I don’t understand the concept of having a company nor keeping someone company, with the exception of keeping someone company for school and club activities.”

“Not until I receive your confession, that is.” They momentarily stopped at the locker where you can change your shoes and place your belongings. Atsumu does not dare to cut off Shinsuke and allows him to do the talking for now, but he cannot stop the urge to let out the comment “I thought you already forget about that by now.”

“I would never.” Shinsuke simply chuckles.

“True enough,” he continues. “I’ve gotten used to the loneliness of being an only child. But when you told me in that letter of yours of how you deem me as necessary to you…” he paused to lock his fingers with Atsumu’s once again and smiles at him. “I must admit, it’s a good feeling.”

Shinsuke did not let go of Atsumu’s hand as he dragged him further down the hallway that leads them to the rink. “I still remember that day where you made me do a pinkie promise to go to an ice-skating rink someday.” The warmth of Shinsuke’s hand may perhaps be too good to be true for Atsumu; it ultimately made him silent and obediently listen to Shinsuke talk and explain the reasons behind his “odd” actions. “And I would never lie when I told you that I would fulfill it one day.”

The cold Atsumu felt when they finally made their way to the center of the rink was his calling that everything that’s happening right now is real. Though he still cannot believe it, he’d rather much prefer to enjoy the day Shinsuke has prepared for both of them.

“Well, shall we skate?”

* * *

> **_“…If I’m necessary to you, then I’ll definitely never leave you alone._ **
> 
> **_I swear to You.”_ **
> 
> **_\- Shinsuke_ **

**Author's Note:**

> interact with me on twitter/ig/tumblr! my handle is @avantaes on ig and tumblr, and @avantaessi on twitter! i make my own art sometimes so you can check it out as well! <3


End file.
